


病猫

by Mokkayiu



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokkayiu/pseuds/Mokkayiu
Summary: Brett出院后那天晚上回到家的流水账。灵感来源日剧《四重奏》里，有朱示范如何变成一只猫去勾引男人。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	病猫

总算可以出院，回到他们熟悉的家了，Brett进门后第一件事就是深深吸一口。还好Eddy没有趁他不在家的时候把房子搞得一团糟。他总说自己房间乱得跟垃圾岗一样，但他们共用的区域总是打扫得很整洁。  
Eddy走到窗前把窗帘拉开，打开落地窗给房子稍进一阵潮湿的夜风，现在已经是晚上八点了。出院前的检查，医生的嘱咐，退院手续，再去药房拿药，一系列流程下来，折腾了他们大半天，主要是折腾Eddy。他今天在医院为Brett跑了一天，排队的时候也拿着手机在应付付工作。现在两个人倒在沙发上，望着天花板，刚开口想说点什么，就听到肚子默契地同时响起来。  
Brett现在还不能吃太多东西，Eddy在回家的路上给他打包了粥，给自己买了一份肠粉和一份窝蛋牛肉饭。他们买完出来旁边就是一家珍奶店，Eddy瞟了一眼没有多停留，但Brett分明看到了他对着新品海报狠狠滑动了一下喉结。其实也不用这么介意，Brett刚想开口说这句就改变主意了，因为看到海报上印着一行字：“圣诞特惠，买一送一”。那还是再等等吧。  
他们太饿了，很快就吃完了。Brett想站起来收拾一下垃圾，Eddy把他按回去了。有时候Brett觉得他这位好朋友神经大条，但有时候又细致到令人发指。自从他病倒后，手指头动一下，Eddy都跟被触动了开关的一样，反应比Siri还快。明明以前就跟一条没心没肺的傻狗一样，在自己身边围着转了这么多年也不开窍。  
Brett倒也不介意在Eddy过度关注下当个“废物”，正如Eddy说的，他的确需要真正的休息，什么都不用想，什么也不用做。于是当Eddy推他去浴室时，Brett转身笑着问：“要不你进来帮我洗得了。”  
Eddy一瞬间就僵住了，死机了五秒之后进来就把浴室门给反手关上了。这下轮到Brett懵了，他没想到Eddy真的会为他干到这一步。  
“Bro，我开玩笑的你当什么真！出去出去！” Brett用尽他全身的力气把Eddy扔出浴室，迅速锁上门。温度稍低的水流浇上他的头时，他低头看了看自己手，比他第一次上台独奏的时候抖得还要厉害。他哆嗦了一下，把水温调高了5度。  
好不容易倒上自己的床，Brett已经记不清有多久没睡在上面了。身体很疲惫，但脑子还很清醒。Brett翻过身又拿起了手机，漫无目的地开始刷社交媒体。正在给美女的ins点赞的时候，Eddy打开房门进来了。  
“Hey Bro，你没敲门！”Brett心虚地把手机迅速塞进枕头底下，把眼镜又戴上，“你这是干嘛？”  
Eddy把放在工作室的闲置床垫和自己房间里的枕头被子拖了进来，往地板上一扔开始铺床。“这不是为了不让你睡觉时还忍不住玩手机吗？”  
Eddy把床单胡乱地拉开，甚至没有把边边角角塞整齐就把枕头被子往上扔。“医生说过你必须每天要睡够八小时。”  
“啊？有这么严格吗？”Brett眼睁睁看Eddy把他藏在枕头底下的手机没收，仰起头有些委屈地说：“那你也不用这么寸步不离管着我吧，我又不是小孩子。”  
Eddy低着头看着他的脸，伸手把他的眼镜轻轻摘下放在床头柜上。“我在这里能睡得比较安心。”  
没有眼镜之后，Brett看不太清Eddy的脸。于是他往里挪了一下，腾出一半被子，把多出来的枕头拿出来，拍了拍空出来的位置：“那你睡上来吧。地板……怪冷的。”  
“现在新加坡也不冷啊……”  
“你上不上来？“  
“上。”  
他们睡在同一张床，盖同一张被子，不是第一次，但也是好多年以前的事儿。那会儿也就是累了倒在床上过了一夜，像现在这样面对面，连对方脸上有多少颗痣，多少层黑眼圈都能数得清，甚至彼此呼吸的暖流都能清晰感觉到，还是头一次。他们就隔着一个矿泉水瓶的距离，侧着头沉默地凝望对方的脸。  
这个距离很近很近，但彼此都没有再进一步。Brett望着Eddy的眼睛，在昏暗的房间里那仿佛是两团火苗，烧得他有些发烫。Eddy总是这么看着他，但自己很少回应。那双眼眸里映着的自己太过贵重，怕自己不配。他还是下意识地低下了头，轻轻叹了一口气。  
“困了吗？”  
“嗯……今天很累了。”  
“那睡吧。”  
“你也是。”Brett又抬起头看向Eddy的眼睛，“Eddy，谢谢你。”  
Eddy没有回他，只是笑着望他，从刚才开始他就没移开过眼神。  
Brett也没合上眼，陪他继续这样没有意义的眼神交流，隔着一个矿泉水瓶的距离。直到Brett忍不住嘴角也扬起了一个好看的弧度，朝Eddy眨了眨眼睛， 这场游戏才算结束。  
在Eddy吻上Brett嘴唇的那一刻，Brett更加确信，现在的Eddy总算开窍了。  
鬼门关太冷，重回人间他只想和眼前这个人拥抱、接吻，让两颗心脏碰撞在一起，感受肢体纠缠的温暖。


End file.
